


Birthdays (Mycroft x Reader)

by sxlvne



Series: Selene's one-shots [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: !!!, F/M, Fluff, Hope y'all like it!!, Reader-Insert, and now I've edited it and moved it over here, sorry if you find it cringey or what I got this idea and posted this on Wattpad at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxlvne/pseuds/sxlvne
Summary: It's time to celebrate your birthday with the one and only Mycroft Holmes...





	Birthdays (Mycroft x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok but I'm in love with Mycroft so don't blame me for wanting to write one-shots about him haha... But since my exams are over I can finally start writing and posting more!! I'm officially back, people! (Though only until the end of this year unfortunately because in between school and part-time work I'm afraid there's not much time for me to write :( ) This is a VERY edited version of the original one-shot about Mycroft that I originally had up on Wattpad in my one-shot book (but I took it down because I wanted to edit everything and because I didn't have the time to write and update) so I didn't steal it from anyone/anywhere! I'll be posting another one-shot soon so do look out for that! Well without further ado let's get on with this! I hope y'all enjoy! (:

You looked at the calendar hanging above the trash bin. It was the 23rd of September. It was your 29th birthday, and you so terribly wanted to celebrate it with-

"(y/n)! I'm back, love!" A familiar, sweet and caring voice called out.

You quickly turned around and faced the stove, your attention back towards why you were in the kitchen in the first place. The recently remembered pot of (fav soup) was sitting on the lit stove, and you hurriedly tried to pretend nothing had happened.

"(y/n)? Where-" Mycroft's question was cut short when he found you in the kitchen of his enormous manor, standing in front of the stove with your hair up in a cute (fav hairstyle). Though he hardly does this, he smiled a genuine smile. You were different. You were smart and could catch up with him and Sherlock, was able to tolerate him, and most importantly, loved him. He still could not forget last year's Christmas party, when he confessed his feelings for you and you ended up crying so badly everyone thought he bullied you!

He was about to walk towards you when he stopped abruptly. Something was off. Your apron was slightly tilted towards your left, meaning that you had just been facing to the left, at trash bin before he entered. He looked in the direction of the trash bin. _Ah of course! How could I forget, its (y/n)'s birthday! She must have thought I forgot about it... Let's keep it that way for now..._

"Mycroft! Welcome home my love!" You gave him a loving smile and he quickly walked over to stand behind you. He looked over your shoulders while putting his hands on your waist and said, "(fav soup)? Were you planning to give this to someone? If you wanted to drink it yourself you wouldn't have boiled such a large amount of it, and yet there does not seem to be enough to feed a lot of people, as there's only half-"

You chuckled, Mycroft just couldn't help himself with his deductions sometimes. You placed a finger to his lips, cutting him off. "Yes my dear, this is for the both of us, as well as Sherlock, John and Mary. I've invited them over for dinner. Have you forgotten?"

"Uh- no- of- of course not my dear!" He had obviously forgotten and you giggled at the sight of him blushing slightly and stuttering. "Alright now it's okay, off you go and make yourself presentable! Remember to try and not fight with Sherlock later on alright!"

Little did you know, Mycroft immediately set about to calling Sherlock to remind him of your birthday as soon as he reached your shared bedroom. "John? It's me, Mycroft. You see..."

It was already 6:15 pm and Sherlock and the rest had not arrived yet. You were starting to get worried while Mycroft sat on the sofa and told you to calm down. ***knock knock*** "Let me get the door." Mycroft offered.

You were shocked. Mycroft rarely answered the door at the behest of anyone, much less _offer_ to answer it! What was he up to?

Caught up with your own thoughts, you hadn't noticed Mycroft, Sherlock, John and Mary walk in with presents in their hands. "(y/n)? Happy Birthday my dear! It is your 29th today is it not?" Mycroft said shyly.

You turned to see the 4 of them with lots of presents, and some were from Greg, Molly and even Mrs Hudson! "Happy Birthday (y/n)! Hope you've had a great birthday so far!" John wished you as he smiled at you warmly. "Happy Birthday (y/n), we should have a girl chat after dinner, you have no idea what went on just now." Mary, who was standing next to John, shook her head as she wished you and glanced at John and Sherlock. "Happy Birthday (y/n). Normally I wouldn't agree to partake in such an activity but since it's you I guess it's alright for once." That coming from Sherlock was a big compliment of its own and you giggled slightly when he said that. You felt warm tears roll down your cheeks as you registered the fact that Mycroft actually remembered your birthday. You didn't expect it! You thought he was so busy with his work he wouldn't even remember, but he did!

Mycroft and Sherlock, upon seeing you cry, panicked. "Mary! John! What did we do wrong!" They both shouted simultaneously at Mary and John who watched on with obvious amusement. "She's just touched by this that's it. Come on (y/n), stop crying, they're both going to kill us." Sherlock who was always very fond of you and who always treated you like a younger sister immediately started to '"scan" you, while Mycroft narrowed his eyes at John, who was the one who spoke up.

"Come on, I'm fine. It's just like what John said, I'm just really touched because- because I-" You managed through sniffles. "You thought I forgot didn't you?" Mycroft looked slightly hurt as he said that. "I'm so sorry Myc but it just seemed as though you had loads of work so I didn't feel like saying anything and making you do anything for me-" You hurriedly tried to explain yourself. "Its okay-" Before Mycroft could finish, Sherlock interrupted. "Alright, since (y/n)'s fine, can the two of you continue later on, because I'm hungry already! Come on dinner's waiting, hurry up! Come on John! I smell pies!"

You chuckled at the sight of an angry and embarrassed Mycroft shouting and chasing after a grinning Sherlock who was running towards the kitchen, while Mary and John shake their heads in amusement before John goes after the 2 men shouting, "Hey wait up!". "Shall we get going then, before they ruin the kitchen? Don't forget what I said about having a girl talk later on, I mean it!" Mary smiled warmly at you as she held out her hand towards you. You laughed and shook your head. "We should. Who knows what trouble the Holmes brothers can get into, even if it's just a kitchen, and of course, there are so many things we can and should talk about." You never felt safer or more loved in your life, and it was all thanks to a certain Mycroft Holmes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! Hope you enjoyed that and if you did, leaving a comment or a kudos doesn't cost you anything! Well maybe except like up to 10 seconds of your time to type a comment. But feel free to do that if you want to, and as I promised in the beginning note, there will be another one-shot coming out soon! Comment below which Harry Potter or Sherlock character do you want me to write about and see if I'm able to! Anyway, thank you so much for reading and I love to read your comments! I always respond and once again thank you for reading everything I've just written! Love you all, have a blessed day/night!  
> x  
> Selene


End file.
